Oniitan, Protect Me
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: I was watching Shugo Chara!and got the sudden urge to write about Ikuto being an older brother to Tadase so here it is.Tadase is walking home in rain adn it starts to storm.He goes to the one person he that will comfort him from the storm, his onii-tan


This isn't meant to be a yaoi. I just got fed up with hearing Ikuto talk about being Tadase's onii-tan so I want to write a fic about it. I hop you think it's as cute as I did. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Shugo Chara!

Ikuto sat on his couch staring at the TV in boredomas he flipped through channels.. It was a lazy evening. He had already gone to Amu's and dropped off some candies for her before returning home to beat the rainstorm. Yoru saw curled in his lap purring as he stroked the cat Chara's ears. Sighing he stopped on a random channel and only half watched the show. Off in the distance he could hear the loud sound of thunder and knew it bad storm was brewing. He lifted his head when he heard the sound of frantic knocking on his door. He hoped deeply that it wasn't Utau; he couldn't deal with her right now. He gently placed Yoru on a pillow and stood from the couch. As he opened the front door his arms were filled with a blonde boy.

"Onii-tan!" it was Tadase.

Ikuto placed his hands on the boys shaking shoulders and was shocked at how soaked he was. He shut the front door and tried to pry Tadase from his chest but the little king was persistently strong and kept a firm grip on his shirt. Sighing, the cat boy gently lifted the blonde up bridal style and headed into the bathroom. He set Tadase down on the edge of the bathtub and carefully pried his grip from his shirt before grabbing a towel from a basket by the door.

"My, little king I never expected you to darken my doorstep. What is the occasion?" Ikuto asked in a light mocking tone.

Tadase stared at his knees with his blonde bangs curtained over his eyes. Ikuto frowned in disappointment at the lack of response. Once he finished drying the blonde's hair he moved to leave the bathroom when a clash of thunder sounded above them. Tadase cried out and jumped into Ikuto's arms. Suddenly it dawned on him; Tadase has always been afraid of thunder and lighting ever since he was a child. Memories of he sneaking into his onii-tan's bedroom during a storm came back to Ikuto's mind. The little blonde's eyes were always so full of tears and fear. The blue haired boy would always smile and allow him to crawl into bed with him for protection. Ikuto lifted a hand and gently stroked Tadase's still moist hair to sooth. He carefully lifted the boy up and carried him to his room. Placing the boy on his bed he moved to step back Tadase kept his grip strong on his onii-tan's shirt.

"Onii-tan, please don't leave." The little blonde begged with tears in his hidden eyes.

"I need to get you some dry clothes." Ikuto said softly.

He stood up again and Tadase stood up with him clutching the back of his shirt. Ikuto chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Tadase staring at him with innocent pink eyes filled with fear and innocence that he had not seen for a few years. Turning slightly he patted the young blonde head brotherly and gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you." Ikuto whispered before pressing a soft brotherly kiss to Tadase's forehead.

Tadase looked surprised but lowered his eyes in embarrassment. Ikuto turned again and pulled out a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He handed them to Tadase and gently extracted his small hand form his shirt.

"While you get changed I'll make you something to eat." Ikuto told him.

The little king nodded as Ikuto walked out of the room. Yoru flew over to Ikuto sleepily and sat on his shoulder. Walking into the kitchen he pulled out makings for a sandwich before closing the fridge.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" Yoru asked curiously.

"Making a sandwich for Tadase, he's surely hungry." Ikuto answered simply.

"Why is he here?" the little cat asked.

"He needs his onii-tan to protect him from the storm." Ikuto shrugged before grabbing the finished sandwich.

As he headed out of the kitchen another clash of thunder echoed thought the apartment; knocking out the lights. A loud cry from Tadase came from his bedroom. Ikuto cursed and ran down the hall throwing open his bedroom door. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he saw Tadase's small form curled up against the wall shaking in fear. Ikuto tossed the sandwich to Yoru before speeding over to the little blonde's side. Sensing is presence Tadase uncurled slightly and looked up at him. Ikuto gently pulled the blonde into his arms and seated himself on his bed with Tadase on his lap. He slowly began rocking the little king back and forth to calm him.

"Shh, it's alright your onii-tan is here to protect you." He whispered softly.

Yoru floated over and sat on Ikuto's shoulder holding the sandwich which surprisingly he did not eat. He picked up the food in is paws and floated down to Tadase's level holding it out to him. Tadase stared at it before slowly taking it. As he ate Yoru curled in the little king's lap and Ikuto hummed a soft melody he usually played on his violin into Tadase's ear. Once he'd finished his snack he looked up at cat boy whom he usually got angered with and attacked.

"Why are you doing this?" Tadase asked softly.

Ikuto stopped humming and gave the little king a warm smile. "Because what kind of onii-tan would I be if I left you to suffer your fear alone?" he asked.

Tadase looked down again. Ikuto sighed and gently placed Tadase on the bed and pulled the covers over him. The little blonde looked up at him in fear that he was going to leave but Ikuto pulled off his shirt and pants and slipped on a pair of black pajama pants. Yoru curled up on the pillow beside Tadase's head while Ikuto slipped under the covers and allowed the smaller boy to curl against him for comfort. He wrapped his arms around the little king's waist and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep not far behind Tadase.

Ikuto yawned as he awoke the next morning to see Tadase already awake and staring at the wall with cheeks pink from embarrassment. Yoru was floating around the little king's head idly and smiled when he saw his master awake. Sitting up Ikuto stretched slightly.

"Sleep well?" he asked casually.

Tadase glanced over at him before going back to glaring at the wall. Ikuto shrugged and climbed out of bed. He grabbed the blonde's clothes which were now dry and tossed them on the bed beside him. Tadase slowly sat up and grabbed the clothes. He saw Ikuto turn while he got dressed for the day and decided to do the same. After slipping on the last f his clothes he turned to see that Ikuto was no longer standing behind him but in the doorway with his arms crossed and a casual smirk on his lips. Tadase flushed again in embarrassment and headed out of the door and towards the door. He stopped in the entryway. Ikuto stood watching him waiting for him to speak.

"You are never to mention what happened to anyone." Tadase said in an embarrassed voice.

Ikuto shrugged. "Maybe I will,"

Tadase turned and glared at him. "Do not tell anyone!"

The cat boy smirked again and lifted a hand to gently muss the blonde's hair. "Chill, I promise."

Flushing again the little king turned to leave but stopped. He spun around and wrapped his arms around Ikuto's waist in a tight hug. "Arigato, onii-tan." He whispered.

Ikuto smiled warmly and gently hugged the blonde back. "You're welcome."

Tadase release him and gave shy smile before walking out the front door. Ikuto watched him go with a warm brotherly look. Yoru floated over and sat on Ikuto's head.

"Think he'll come back?" he asked his master.

Ikuto shrugged but deep down he knew his little brother would return, as long as the were thunder and lighting storms Tadase would return.


End file.
